Take All of Me
by MissEmma
Summary: Following the events of book six, Hermione tries to find joy in her life. Ron shows up at her house to try and help her through it all. This only complicates things.


Hermione Granger sat at her desk, wrapping her hands around her tea mug just to warm them up. She stared out the window, down at the dark London streets. The rain pounded mercilessly on her windows, producing a rhythm that calmed her nerves. She took a sip of her tea and closed her eyes as the warm liquid slid down her throat.

The familiar aching in her heart was returning. Desperate for a way to ease the pain, she smoothed out a small piece of parchment and dabbed a bit of ink on her quill. She scribbled a note

"Ron,

Have you spoken to Harry at all? Written? Seen? Heard from? Anything? I'm so worried about him.

The weather here matches my mood. I've spent the last few days in my room, and my parents have decided to leave me here while they go to Switzerland. I don't really mind. I'm not in the mood to travel.

I want to see you, Ron. It's only the second week of summer, I know, but I feel so terrible. I can barely sleep, and I'm constantly worried about you and Harry.

Please write back soon."

Hermione paused, staring at the empty space at the bottom of her parchment. She was unsure of how to sign off. Deciding on keeping it as it usually was, she quickly scribbled, "Hermione", then rolled the parchment up.

"Take this to Ron. You know where he lives," Hermione whispered to her newly purchased owl.

She flung the window open and he immediately took flight. She watched as he flew farther and farther, until he was nothing but a grey speck in the equally grey sky. She glanced at the clock.

"Nearly midnight. Might as well try to get some sleep," she muttered to herself, sliding off her chair.

She undressed quickly, crawling into bed and pulling the covers up over her chin. She reached out and switched her bedside table lamp off. For a while, she lay still, watching the rain pound just outside her window. Slowly, her eyes closed, and her world dissolved.

_They were at the funeral. Again. People around her were crying, and Hagrid was walking down the aisle, holding in his arms a body wrapped in purple velvet. She stared, her heart pounding. As Hagrid passed, a fold of the velvet fell back, revealing the face of the body inside._

_"RON!"_

_People turned to look at her. She was on her feet, gaping at Ron's cold, pale face. Slowly, it began to dissolve. And everyone around her disappeared_

_"Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, until death do you part?"_

_"I... do."_

As Ron's lips slammed against hers, the world blurred. Hermione shot up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. She felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She groaned as she looked at the clock.

"Three o'clock.. that's all the sleep I got? Three hours?"

She rolled out of bed and sat down at her desk once more. Crookshanks, who had taken his usual spot on her tabletop, was staring out the window at the few who passed by. Hermione reached forward and pet her cat, who began to purr instantly.

Since Dumbledore's death, Hermione had found sleep impossible. The night of his death kept replaying in her mind. If this was the torture she was experiencing, she couldn't imagine what it was like for Harry, who had actually witnessed the death of Hogwarts' greatest headmaster.

The hours dragged by, and the rain still poured. Life had never felt so dull to her. Hours would drag by painfully, and Hermione couldn't stand being in her own head.

She rested her head on her crossed arms, and stayed there. She drifted off into a light sleep, which carried on for several hours. When she woke again, it was seven.

Dragging herself downstairs, she found her parents rushing around, suitcases everywhere.

"I thought you were leaving tomorrow," Hermione said to her mother, who was passing by, trying to slip a high heel on her left foot while hopping on the other.

"Yeah, well, our flight got moved to today to avoid harsh conditions. And we are supposed to leave.. in five minutes. You can make breakfast for yourself," Mrs. Granger responded, disappearing into their downstairs lavatory.

"Yeah.. fine," Hermione responded, who hadn't had any food in three days.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger emerged from the lavatory fully dressed and ready to go about five minutes. They each kissed their daughter goodbye. Hermione half-heartedly waved to them until they were out of sight. Just as she turned to go back inside, she heard a loud cracking noise. She spun around, finding herself face to face with Fred Weasley. Or was it George?

"Sorry, little bro. That was a little shaky, wasn't it?" one of the twins said.

Ron stepped out from behind, "Yeah, George, just a bit."

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it.." George said, disappearing with a loud cracking noise.

Hermione stood, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Hey Hermione.." Ron said sheepishly.


End file.
